No more pain
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Yoko is abandoned by Keita after he breaks the pact branding her as "worthless" while grieving in the woods and vowing to never to become affectionate or intimate with another man again she is found by Dark Schneider a powerful wizard known as the man demon who welcomes Yoko into his arms as his lover/apprentice! (kitsune)YokoxDark Schneider


Yoko was in the woods leaning miserably against a rock beside a stream; her eyes were filled with tears from crying over the pain her ex-tamer had caused her so cruelly. She was wearing a short sleeved white dress that ended at her thighs with a brown leather belt and her hair loose and bare feet.

_**Flashback**_

_Keita is walking away from Yoko who is desperately trying to catch up to him while fighting tears. He eventually grows irritable of this and turns to face Yoko his eyes dark "Would you get lost already I don't need a pathetic bitch like you anymore!" he snaps._

_Yoko stops her whole body trembling "K…Keita I don't understand…why are you leaving me?!" she sobs tears spilling down her cheeks. She loved Keita dearly and couldn't understand why he no longer wanted her._

_Keita yanked her towards him by her wrist gripping it tightly "WHY? Because I can't stand you f*****g clingy attitude and possessiveness you're not like the perfect woman you useless bitch!" he snaps. Yoko's heart shatters and she collapses to the floor unable to handle any more pain while Keita walks away with his bag over his shoulder then tosses the collar she used to make the pact with him and leaves._

_**Now**_

She clenches her fist and punches the rock angrily leaving a huge hole but also breaking her hand in the process due to the impact. Yoko whimpers quietly and clutches her injured hand and mutters "Damn that hurt" in a pissed off tone.

While Yoko is sulking and grieving over the pain of being cast aside she is unaware that she is being watched and slowly approached by another who is just as powerful as herself perhaps even more so.

Yoko stiffens and sniffs the air then summons a Jaen with her usable hand then states darkly "Unless you want to get burned alive I'd come out of the shadows before I roast you alive".

Suddenly a handsome looking man with silver hair and a toga like attire appears from the shadows "My aren't you a feisty one and so sexy you'd make a fine addition to my harem" he says deviously with a smirk on his face.

Yoko glares at him then says "I belong to NOBODY I am DONE with men they just use women for their own pleasures caring not for their feelings!" she snaps venomously.

The man stopped teasing her and became more concerned over Yoko's unhappy state "Hey it's true that men can hurt women but not all men are like that cutie" he said picking Yoko up bridal style.

Yoko blushed and wriggled crossly "Put me down leave me be I wish to be alone so I won't suffer anymore!" she snapped fiercely and cut Dark Schneider's face with her claws.

The guy became rather annoyed at being hit in the face by this cute and rather sexy girl but he wasn't going to let her out of his grasp "Look would you quit it I aint gonna hurt you but I will have to put you to sleep your being annoying" he said crossly and began chanting under his breath.

Yoko still struggled but eventually began to feel weak and sleepy and could feel her body growing limp "N…no I don't want…No more pain…release me" she muttered quietly as she passed out.

Dark Schneider sighed heavily "Geez she may be cute but she sure is a powerhouse of energy and that spell is ancient and only known by gods or demons" he said intrigued. He noticed a few tears spill down Yoko's cheeks "What could have happened to her in order to make her behave in such a way towards men?" he thought to himself.

_**In a dream**_

_Yoko is standing in a field of flowers with a gentle breeze blowing her hair with the smell of floral perfumes filling the air. She smiles and begins picking a bunch of flowers happily then blushes "I'll give these to Keita" she giggles._

_Suddenly a male figure appears nearby waving but is hidden by a shadow which makes Yoko nervous but then the sun shines on him revealing it to be Keita. He waves to her and is smiling happily to which Yoko runs up to him._

_Yoko hands him the flowers "Keita I picked these for you" she says happily her eyes shining._

_Keita takes the flowers then crushes them in his hand "As if I'd take these from a worthless bitch like you!" he says wickedly leaving Yoko standing there in shock._

_**Now**_

"…Keita…Keita no come back" Yoko moans quietly tears falling down her cheeks. She reaches out her hand weakly desperate to receive comfort.

Suddenly a hand grabs her own "Hey…Hey relax you're ok you're in no danger" a voice says gently to which the silver haired guy is sitting beside her bed looking concerned.

Yoko frowns crossly "What did you do to me while I was out?" she says icily her eyes dark. The guy remains silent and doesn't answer her to which Yoko becomes angry and grabs his hair "Listen you b*****d if you've touched me I'll roast you alive and feast on your charred flesh!" she snarls.

The guy smirks "I believe that would be impossible for you but your welcome to try…" he then frowns and says "…now could you let go of my hair?" he says irritably to which Yoko remains stubborn.

Yoko summons a Jaen "I'll let you go if you tell me truthfully whether or not you touched me while I was out cold" she says icily.

The guy frowns but knows she won't give in so he sighs heavily and says "I swear on my life I never laid a finger on you" he says irritably.

Yoko releases his hair and says "There was that so hard geez you're an idiot" she sighs crossly.

"So you gonna tell me your name cutie or do I have to force it out of you too" Dark Schneider teases tugging on her short dress to which Yoko whacked his hand crossly.

Yoko sighed heavily "My name is Yoko and I'm a Kitsune ok geez now you know".

The guy smiles "Yoko eh…you're the second Yoko I know but your much sexier than her" he chuckles.

Yoko gets to her feet and begins eating bread that is on the table "Yeah and what about you surely you got a name as well unless you like me calling you baka and pervert all the time" she teases.

The stranger frowns "I am not a pervert I just appreciate women's sex appeal and want to make every woman on earth mine when I conquer this world" he says sulkily.

Yoko frowns "That's still perverted and gross baka" she teases taking a bite of the bread.

"My name is Dark Schneider the most powerful man demon and wizard in the world so do not call me Baka or pervert" he says crossly.

Yoko blinks at him then smiles "Nice to meet you Dark Schneider but I'll have to give you nickname since your name is so long" she says thoughtfully.

Dark Schneider approaches her and tilts back her head shocking her "Call me Darshe it seems to be a popular favourite" he says charismatically.

Yoko nods "Um ok sure" she says nervously then says "So what's the whole point of you taking me in am I just another one of your lovers then?" she says suspiciously.

Dark Schneider chuckles "There's that and you have potential powers so I think I'll make you my apprentice and partner" he says deviously.

Yoko sighs heavily "This is gonna be interesting" she says in an annoyed tone.


End file.
